


Parisian Heat

by Molebear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal, seven sins prompt: sloth, smutless smut challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: It's got to be at least 300 degrees outside, he's sure of it. And the way his sweaty skin keeps sticking to his lovely lady hasgotto be grossing her out, but Marinette is awesome and perfect andhis, all his,and she doesn't complain once.





	Parisian Heat

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _sloth_

It's got to be at least 300 degrees outside, he's sure of it. And the way his sweaty skin keeps sticking to his lovely lady has _got_ to be grossing her out, but Marinette is awesome and perfect and _his_ , _all his_ , and she doesn't complain once.

Instead, she leans back into him, her head dropping to his shoulder, neck arching to give him a wet, lazy kiss.

"We should probably close the windows and turn on the air conditioner," he says, trying to be sensible. He'd splurged on the lavish penthouse with full amenities, after all. They might as well _use_ them.

"Too far," Marinette groans, stretching luxuriously - a little _too_ luxuriously. As she twists and turns on top of him, Adrien begins to suspect that her incessant wriggling isn't just to get the kinks out of her muscles.

The glide of her bare skin against his is intoxicating, and the damp heat he feels pressing against his leg threatens to send him spiraling. They move languidly, slowly, both too exhausted and overheated to do much more.

They're still on the couch, having fallen asleep there last night after their movie-marathon-turned-makeout-session had turned into quite a bit more. They hadn't been able to make it to the bed, let alone shut the patio doors in preparation for the impending heat wave.

It's 300 degrees outside, but Marinette is even hotter, and no amount of air conditioning could cool him off as she straddles him and slides home so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2018 for the fabulous prairiewolf's [Seven Sins Smutless Smut Challenge!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut)
> 
> Ladynoir also feature in my prompt-fill for _Lust_ , so keep a lookout for that. 乁( ˙ ω˙乁)


End file.
